1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a multi-eye digital camera, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, a multi-eye digital camera, and a program that generates a panorama image displayed in stereoscopic view.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display method has been proposed which detects a distance to an object of an image, distributes image signals to a plurality of display devices arranged in the depth direction based on the detected distance to the object, and displays still images during the period for which the image signals are not allocated (JP2005-236821A).
In addition, a stereoscopic view video displaying method has been proposed which includes a parallax amount changing step which gradually changes the parallax amount from an initial value in time course (JP2003-348622A).